Naruto and the Olympians
by superclaus15
Summary: Naruto is the child ? of and is destined to be the next ? in the world but with his new found power will he help his friends or go for the other option he has. Naruto x ?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I know I have the other stories but I have had the idea for this story for a while now and want to get a chapter or two of it up to see what you readers think about it. I mean it will be my first crossover story and I already plan on using at least one character that is hardly used…though more than likely in a way that people won't expect….still I won't get too far in this story right now until I get some answers to the poll I have for this story. For while I don't mind writing harem stories but I am not sure if that is all I want to do. So, I am simply going to have you readers decide for me in a poll just like I did last time.**

**Minor characters that truly sure no purpose will more than likely get a name change just because I don't feel like looking up their actual names and because it will change absolutely nothing about the story.**

**Also I will be using some story ideas from the story called "Prince of the Underworld" only he has the ability to come and pm me telling me to stop using his ideas and I will. All other people telling me are going to be ignored seeing as he is the one who gets to say what his ideas can/can't be used for or in. Still read his story it is pretty good (especially if you play "this is Halloween" at the right time then it is just great).**

**By the way I don't own the Percy Jackson series or Naruto**

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

**Jutsu**

_**There is a poll up for this story please vote to determine the relationship path this story will take the poll will be finished 10/15/14 if there is enough votes and 10/20/14 if there isn't (Though for the harem option I might just have to add Hinata in anyway if I can't find a way to do it that I like without her being in it)**_

_Chapter 1_

In a large open area that had massive gouges and craters two people and a massive creature were still fighting and destroying the area even more.

"When will you give up boy? Your army is slain and I already have the ten tails formed; just face it I won. Now just surrender and let the ten tails absorb the kyubi and then I can begin my plan for a new era using the remaining people on this planet." Madara (check) ordered his opponent.

"Never! They all gave their lives to defeat you and I will not let them down. We already destroyed your undead army, all of the Zetzu (check) clones, and even all of your other allies. Hell even Sasuke and Obito (check) are dead somewhere around here. Now all I have left to do is to stop you." Naruto told him with a confident smile.

"Ha, quit being foolish even if they are all gone I still have the almighty Juubi while all you have is the exhausted Kyubi who can't even help you." Madara told him with a smirk on his face that changed to slight surprise when he noticed Naruto's eyes get a bit darker and shaded more than they should have by just his hair.

"That is what you think." Naruto mumbled coldly then went through several hand signs to form what he knew would be one of his lasts jutsus. **Dead Man's Shinigami** he mumbled out in a tone of voice that made even Madara shiver slightly by how cold it was. Naruto then slammed his palms onto a tail of the beast that just tried to crush him before he dogged and a large array of seals began to cover the creature. Though unlike normal seals this one began to cover the Juubi's entire body while it stood there unable to move for some reason. Then when it was finally covered Naruto just smirked.

"What are you doing? Juubi get away from him n-" Madara ordered but was interrupted by Naruto calling out **Seal** and the body of the Juubi quickly went into a new seal that was now over Naruto's chest right where his heart was. "What-what did you just…." Madara asked shocked for a moment then quickly recovered his smirk again. "You just waisted your life boy. That seal only works while the being it is placed on is living and you won't be for long." He told Naruto knowing that he won.

"That is where you are wrong bastard. You see that is how it was with the old one but ever since I became a seal master I looked at the seal that cursed me for my entire life and began to memorize every part of it. And with that knowledge I was able to create what is said is impossible…a permanent seal."

"You are lying that is just a foolish myth!" Madara growled out annoyed.

"No it is not. You see all you need is massive amounts of chakra, which only I have enough and to surrender your soul to the shinigami and you are able to seal one thing for all of eternity. So, the Juubi is gone for good…though with the amount of its chakra in the air I will be able to show you one last surprise to send you off to hell with me." Naruto told him with a smile then began to focus on the world around him as he normally did for natural chakra and began to collect the corrupt chakra from the very air until he had a massive ball of chakra floating above his head only inches away from his palms that he now had about his head. Though what Naruto didn't notice was the fact that both light and shadow seemed to be sucked into the ball that he created as well until finally he stopped and had a massive ball at least ten yards in diameter. He then smirked and looked at Madara with ice cold eyes as he brought his hands down and controlled the ball to go towards Madara's location. "Now let's die together bastard." Naruto told him then made one last hand sign and exploded the ball just like a ninja would have blown up an explosive note while he yelled out **Dark World Destruction**.

As soon as he released it Madara looked on in terror as the ball expanded and blew up like a tailed beast bomb just at a large scale. The blast was massive and could be seen from miles away by the closest safe house for civilians who silently watched in aww as the massive black explosion expanded then disappeared. Though at the battle field there weren't any bodies; just a massive crater. So, when civilians saw this and heard nothing they figured that the war was over in what could only be called a small victory for them and began to build up a new life with the small amount of people left on the world. They worked hard but didn't have any ninja anymore so they had to do what they were trained for to build up their villages while learning how to take care of themselves by looking over the notes left by the ninja. Now there were several gennin that survived ass well but even they were far too inexperienced to recreate the ninja world to what it once was. So, through time the people slowly made advances with what they built rather than chakra which became a rare thing to have and even the fighting styles that were once feared were slowly watered down to styles that were much less effective. Even the samurai were slowly losing their strength as well due to their master swordsmen being KIA as well in the world. So, the world of ninja was over and a new beginning was just being formed.

_Naruto_

Naruto slowy began to wake up from being unconscious only to see what seemed to be an endless amount of darkness around him. "So, this is what hell looks like? Well I guess I probably should get use to it." Naruto mumbled depressed to himself and simply sat down to meditate when all of a sudden the room changed to what seemed like a throne room but it was too dark to be sure.

"No my child you aren't in what you called "hell"…or won't be for long anyways." A voice told Naruto from seemingly all around him.

"Oh, and why is that seeing as I know I died after those jutsus and there is no way a ninja can go anywhere but hell seeing as we all are killers." Naruto questioned.

"No, you aren't dead yet child merely….recovering. Your future has much more to be done. So, you are going to be sent to a…. new world that you will not be familiar with. It is there that you will begin your new life. Though before I send you off.." the voice told Naruto with several pauses but in the end launched a ball of light at the ninja who couldn't react fast enough to dodge thanks to still being injured and groggy. So the light entered through his chest and flowed through his entire body until he began to glow and then a massive amount of smoke was made and Naruto was no longer able to see even his own body.

*cough cough* "What- *cough* -was that?" Naruto asked in a higher pitch that he quickly noticed. "Huh, what happened to my voice!?" Naruto questioned until a mirror formed from what seemed like the shadows next to Naruto showing him something that shocked him even more. "Why do I look like I am six!?" Naruto asked utterly confused and shocked.

"I…had to de-age you because the….time is different where you are going so your age needed to change to match it. Also, I implanted the most commonly used language of the world you are going to into your mind as a second language that you can now speak perfectly. Now prepare for I will be sending you into the…new world soon." The voice told the shocked and now young Naruto. Though he didn't have much time to think about it for soon enough a bright hole was made above his head and he was sucked into it, though before he was completely inside of the hole he found himself unconscious yet again.

+New York City (Near where Percy's family lives)+

"Ugh, my head hurts." Naruto complained soon after he woke up for the second time. Though this time he was in a room that was light up by an open window that leaked sunlight directly to the part of the bed that where his head originally was. Course seeing this Naruto quickly looks outside and then at his own body in utter shock by the fact that he was actually still small and that there were moving vehicles that he somehow knew were cars on the road. "Man so that was all real…" Naruto mumbles then put a hand over where his heart would be and felt it was beating just to be sure. Though soon after he noticed a note that was placed on the dresser near his bed.

_Dear Naruto, _

_I forgot to mention the fact that I put the basic knowledge of the new location you are in into your head as well. Also I have given you access to a common fitness center group that is located all around the world. You simply have to go to one of these buildings and you will have access for free no matter what for the rest of your life. Also I made it so that no one there would question why young kid would be able to do the things you can as well. So, train to your hearts desire…though I suggest you wait on practicing jutsu and using weapons again until you reach a camp that I am sure you will find later on. So, besides that know that I have set up an account with enough money for you to live happily at a local bnk account as well. Do well in this new location my son and know that both me and your mothers will always love you._

_P.S. make sure that you keep your powers hidden from others. I may have made it so that you can train in the gym but I haven't in other locations_

_P.S.S Make sure you get to know as much as you can about greek mythology….I am sure that it will be useful for you._

_ See you soon,_

_ Your father Minato Namikaze_

"_Hmm, so father wants me to be able to live a new life then. Well I guess I might as well use it, though I have no idea how he did this…though it is going to suck to have to go through puberty again…Anyways I wonder why he wants me to learn about this greek mythology so much?"_ Naruto thought as he began to get used to his new life.

(by the way Naruto is now 8)

_Minato_

Sitting in his throne room alone a single blond haired man was simply staring at a wall lost in thought. "_I know I wanted to give Naruto the chance to live happily but should I have just told him the truth…I mean even with the prophecy I still did a lot more than I needed too…I just hope he can forgive me if he finds out. Though I hope maybe one day we can become a family…."_ Minato thought and simply daydreamed about what it would be like to have a normal family with a small smile on his face.

=time skip (2 years); Naruto=

Naruto has now live in his home for quite a while and has grown used to his new life. He now spends a lot of time training but also has had a clone be tutored just so that he could eventually go into a school to get a job when he was old enough. He also met the Jackson family which he found to be nice except for Percy's step-dad and quickly became good friends with all but him. Though he could swear that every now and then he could catch Percy's mother looking at him seeming to now that he was in some way different but never said anything. Also in these two years he also made a friend with a girl named Amy who turns out to be an orphan as well though unlike him he had two girls that hardly looked eighteen as her adopted parents. Now him and her weren't the best of friends seeing as she always seemed to be slightly on edge around him just like her adopted parents were which he was used to from his old life and simply ignored seeing as she was still a good friend of his. Though she often leaves with her parents on trips that last quite a while. Course just thinking about his friend brought up the memory he had when he first met her.

=**Flashback**=

_A nine year old Naruto was simply sitting near a tree that outside of the city for while the park was good Naruto often liked the real forest not one surrounded by metal walls (again this is a fanfiction I can put anything anywhere so no messages about this please). He siply was resting his back against one of the trees watching the clouds float by when a deer walked out of the forest and started grazing near him. Now Naruto's attention was on the deer so he quickly grabbed some granola from a snack bag he brought with him and held it out. Now the deer of course smelt this and got curious about the new food but didn't know if it should come to close to a human so it just froze looking at him until as if some force told the animal it was okay and it slowly walked over to the food and ate it out of Naruto's hand then simply laid down next to Naruto and let him pet it. Now of course Naruto was a bit curious about why a wild animal would do such a thing but seeing as he was in no danger didn't really worry about it. Though soon enough a girl about his age came out from the forest and seemed to look around for a bit before seeing the deer next to Naruto and actually seemed surprised for a moment before walking over to the two._

"_Hi, thank you for finding my deer. You see me and my family watch over a lot of wild animals that are in trouble from a building a little bit away from the city and this gal wandered out of the pen we had her in." the girl told Naruto though seemed tense._

"_No problem, she was just keeping me company while I sat here. By the way my name is Naruto, what is yours?" Naruto asked kindly._

"_Oh..um..my name is Amy and come to think of it why were you just siting out here. I mean don't most city people prefer it in the city?" Amy asked still seeming a bit nervous around Naruto for some reason._

"_Yea I know I am a bit strange but it is nice just to enjoy nature out here just like my little friend here." Naruto told her while petting the deer's head. Though it is nicer when the moon is out. I mean everything seems to just have more of a…radiance when they are covered in darkness and only visible by the light glow of the moon." Naruto told her momentarily daydreaming about his fondness of spending a good amount of time looking at the night sky._

"_I get that. I mean the moon probably is my favorite thing to see as well." Amy told Naruto sounding proud for a moment for some odd reason. "Anyways I will just take this trouble maker home now,…nice seeing you Naruto." Amy told him though seemed to force the word nice out as she called over the deer that got up and began to walk towards her. Though then t suddenly stopped and looked back at Naruto and walked back over to him causing Amy to look surprised yet again while Naruto laughed._

"_Well looks like my friend wants me to come with." Naruto told her and got up. "Come on I will walk with you to the place so she will follow." Naruto told her with a smile on his face which she returned though it took a few moments._

"_Okay" So, after that was agreed upon they both walked for a little bit before they saw a nice small building that had a fenced in area that already had several animals inside happily grazing, and soon enough Naruto's newest animal friend joined that group leaving Amy and Naruto alone._

"_Well I guess I will see you some other time." Naruto told her with a smile at Amy._

"…_yeah…by" Amy told him and waved as he left already thinking about the strange feeling she felt around Naruto but soon didn't worry about it as much._

**Flash back end**

After that Naruto and Amy met several times until gradually Amy seemed to get used to Naruto and began to seem to enjoy their time together at least a little bit. Though she went back to being nervous as soon as she was around the city which Naruto found odd but didn't question seeing as he figured she would talk to him about it if she wanted to. Course she hasn't yet but it may happen eventully. CThough for now he was preparing to go into the sixth grade at some special school just because Percy was going there and didn't he didn't want one of his friends to go into new spot without knowing anyone. So, he quickly informed Amy of what he was planning on doing which she accepted though seemed to be slightly upset about hearing him leaving but still wished him luck in the school; and soon enough Mrs. Jackson was driving them both to the school to start their year.

=time skip towards end of the year=

(yes there is going to be a lot of time skips in this beginning chapter seeing as I doubt anyone wants to read about how he got used to the world and everything)

As the year passed Naruto and Percy stayed great friends and basically only talked to each other seeing as the rest of the school seemed to be rich kids that were pretty stuck up. Though they did manage to find one more friend while there who turned out to be crippled kid who seemed to be a hippy. So, throughout the year the group of three friends spent almost all of their time together and simply tried to enjoy the year as much as they could. Which was exactly what they were trying to do while they were stuck in a bus going to a museum with their class. Now this was actually pretty difficult seeing as Chelsea decided that she was going to entertain herself by throwing pieces of her lunch at Grover. Course this pissed Percy and Naruto enough to want to change it so while Percy was going to get up and get her to he was stopped by Grover while Naruto stood up far too fast for the crippled boy to stop and threw a paper shuriken at the piece of sandwich that she through making both the sandwich go back towards her.

"Chelsea you may want to stop pestering my friends. After all I have heard that there is a prankster at are school that always goes after the people who do." Naruto told her calmly then sat back down while the rest of the bus saw the girl get a look of terror on her face. For everyone knew that Naruto was a prankster, well in their eyes a prank master. For it didn't matter who the person was he could prank them and get away with everyone knowing he did it but not actually getting any proof to get him in trouble. So, when Naruto mentioned pranks people tended to stay on his good side seeing as they were always highly embarrassing for the victims. So, needless to say Chelsea didn't bother them anymore for the whole bus ride. Course they were still happy when they finally made it to the museum and were able to get off the cramped bus anyways.

So, they all were soon off the bus and were herded into the museum where Mr. Brunner began giving them a tour. This of course led them through a lot of greek artifacts that was more than happy to talk about the whole time. Now for most kids this was hard to keep interested in but for Naruto he was actually listening in as much as he could following the advice he was given and judging from what he saw his friends were trying to listen as well. Though it was hard to do so while the rest of the class was happily talking to each other; though Mr. Brunner didn't seem to notice even as he turned to the class. Still he managed to here Percy perfectly when he told the group to shut up apparently seeing as he decided to ask Percy his first question.

"Mr. Jackson can you please explain me what this stele is depecting?"

"Um yes it is Kronos eating his children right?"

"Yes, now why was he did this?"

"Well…he did this because…um..he didn't want his kids to take over so he tried to get rid of them only to fail when…Zeus made him barf them up." Percy told him seeming to struggle to try and remember the full story.

"Yes, good job remembering this Percy." Mr. Brunner told him with a smile that seemed to be sincere.

"Bah. So, what it is not like we will ever need to know this. I mean really how many people actually remember any of the Greek myths." Chelsea muttered quietly to her friends who laughed a bit.

"Excellent question Mrs. Bobofit. So, Percy do you have any idea why it is important to know about Greek history?" Mr. Brunner asked causing Chelsea to get embarrassed about being caught and managed to put Percy on the spot again.

"Well…um.." Percy began but was clearly struggling to think of an answer that would like.

"Because those who forget history are more likely to repeat it." Naruto cut in stopping Percy from having to answer which made said boy look at his friend with gratitude showing in his eyes.

"Very wise of you Mr. Uzumaki." Mr. Brunner told him with his smile still present and the tour continued until they finally went outside to eat their lunch. Outside of the museum was several benches and this was where their group was set up with friends slowly following friends and splitting off to separate tables to eat and simply hang out with their friends; well except for one kid that is.

For it seemed that Chelsea didn't remember her last attempt seeing as she quickly walked over to Grover and dumped her entire lunch upon his head with a smile on her face and simply told him "Oops." Now of course this got Grover's friends mad but before either one of them could do anything the water from a nearby fountain suddenly floated up and grabbed Chelsea before it dropped back into the fountain taking her with it. Now of course this shocked everyone though the girl was able to quickly recover and soon blamed it on Percy pushing her. So, before anyone else could say anything otherwise Mrs. Dodds showed up behind them and ordered Percy to follow her even though Grover tried to take the blame.

Now as soon as Percy was out of site Grover began to freak out clearly worried for some reason. So worried in fact that he didn't notice the fact that his second friend was not sitting by him anymore.

+Percy+

As Percy followed Mrs. Dodds he couldn't help but wonder why she was bringing him so far away from the group just to punish him though his thoughts were soon stopped in favor of looking around the room that they finally stopped in. For the room was quite large and basically empty except for a few artifacts and what looked to be scaffolding on one side of the room.

"Umm, Mrs. Dodds I don't think we are supposed to be in here." Percy told his teacher figuring this was some renovation project the museum was doing but when he looked for his teacher he found out that she suddenly wasn't behind him anymore. Course this shocked him but soon he found her due to the fact that he heard something hitting the scaffolding. So, when he looked he soon saw his teacher on top of the scaffolding glaring at him as if he was some sort of prey. "Mrs. Dodds how did you-" Percy began asking shocked but she quickly cut him off by asking "Where is it?" in a tone of voice that seemed to be far too low to be human.

"Where is what?" Percy asked only to watch as his teacher soon formed what looked to be bat wings and began to fly towards him. Now of course this scared Percy so he couldn't move, all he could do was simply stare as this…creature flew at him.

"Tally Ho Percy." A voice suddenly called out to him breaking him from his shock just in time for his reflexes cause him to catch something that was apparently thrown to him. Course when he looked at the pen he was confused by why someone gave it to him until he looked over to who he assumed to have tossed it and saw Mr. Brunner in the doorway.

"Click it Percy." He told the still confused child and Percy did just that and watched as the pen was replaced with what looked to be a bronze sword appeared in its place. Course he didn't have time to try and figure out what just happened seeing as his 'teacher' was getting close to him. So, he simply followed his instincts and swung the sword at the creature and watched as she turned into a golden dust. Course after this happened he looked at his sword which was back to being a pen and found himself completely alone in the room. Course this confused the shell shocked kid even more so he simply decided to walk back to his group and think about what happened latter.

When he got outside he looked around and saw everyone eating except for Chelsea who noticed him and quickly walked over to him. "I hope Mrs. Kurr gave you the punishment you deserve." She told him.

"Who?"

"Our teacher idiot." She told the confused boy even more but before he could ask some more she left him to do something else leaving him standing there trying to sort through his own shell shocked memory.

"Ah Percy than you for finding my pen." He heard a voice tell him and looked to see Mr. Brunner looking at him and then he looked back to the pen in his hand. Course still being shell shocked he didn't even think about how strange said pen was before he gave it up. He then walked over to his friends who looked at him worriedly though Percy saw Naruto briefly glare at Mr. Brunner before looking back to him. Course after that he simply ate his meal and remained basically lost in his thoughts for the rest of the trip.

+Naruto POV+

When Mrs. Dodds showed up I instantly noticed some sort of weird energy around her that seemed to be full of hatred. Now I was used to noticing the fact that all humans here still have a little bit of chakra but I have always found it strange that Mrs. Dodds was the only one so far that not only had a lot of chakra but also seemed to have it always coated around her. Now of course this always put him on edge around her but he always figured that it was just normal for some people in this new world seeing as Mr. Brunner had a bit of chakra around his lower body as well. Though it was only now that Mrs. Dodds chakra was clearly showing foul intent as she brought my friend into the museum did I really decide to figure out this mystery. So, while Grover was freaking out beside me I quickly used my speed to get to reach the top of the building before anyone noticed me. I then walked over to a sky light and saw an interesting site.

For when I looked in I saw Mrs. Dodds transform into some sort of bat and fly towards Percy. Now of course I was going to help but right before I jumped into the fight Mr. Brunner came and gave Percy a pen that somehow soon after became a sword that Percy used to turn Mrs. Dodds into what looked like dust.

"_I have no idea what is going on here but I am going to find out."_ I thought as I watched the even unfold and also saw Mr. Brunner moving quickly away from the area while Percy still seemed dazed, but safe. So Naruto quickly used the cloaking jutsu that Jiraiya taught him during his training trip and jumped into the building to follow the man. Though they didn't stay inside long for as Mr. Brunner soon made it outside which strangely relieved Grover when he saw it but strangely enough Mr. Brunner soon started using a bit of the chakra he had to make what looked like a fog move around the entire group. Now I knew that whatever it was couldn't do anything that I would like so I quickly backed off out of the range of the mist. Though when it finally dissipated everyone looked fine though there was a new woman standing around the area seeming to watch over the kids. Course before I could think about this anymore I saw Percy slowly coming back so I went over to where I originally sat before releasing my jutsu making sure that no one noticed.

Course I still watched as Mr. Brunner talked to Percy and saw that he got the boy who seemed dazed to give up that strange pen before sending him back to us. Now this brought even more of my attention to our crippled teacher. "_Well it seems I have a prime suspect to use to figure out these strange events."_ I think glaring at the teacher seeing as I have no idea just how dangerous he currently is at the moment. Though I couldn't dwell on it right now seeing as Percy soon sat by us and the trip continued like nothing happed; well except for Percy now seemed to stay in his almost dazed like state.

+Normal+

Soon the trip ended and the kids went back to have a normal rest of the year except for the fact that Percy kept asking everyone about Mrs. Dodds only to have them look at him strangely. For it seems that the women that suddenly appeared with their group was always their math teacher, though Percy refused to believe that and had some proof that it was a lie seeing as Grover seemed to get nervous whenever he talked about it though Naruto said nothing about it. And eventually the time passed and it was getting close to the finals and Percy was left studying in his room while Naruto sat on one of the beds.

"Gah, I will never remember all of these names." Percy complains causing Naruto to chuckle.

"Well that is what you get for waiting till the last minute to study." Naruto told his friend who glared at him.

"Shut up Mr. never study."

"You got me there but my grades show I don't need to."

"…luck bastard."

"Percy if you are having so much trouble that even the help I gave you wasn't enough you may want to try going directly to the source for information." Naruto told him.

"Directly to the source….you mean talk to Mr. Brunner?" Percy asked but saw Naruto looked to be getting ready for bed. So, he simply decided to do just that and quickly went down to said man's classroom hopping that he was still there.

"….still I am worried about Percy sir." Percy heard a voice that sounded like Grover come from said room and quickly decided to listen to their conversation.

"Don't worry about him he has survived and will make it till next year after these tests…that you have to take as well." Mr. Brunner's voice told who he assumed was Grover.

"But what about the deadline we ne-"

"He does not need to worry about matter like that until he finds out more about his heritage."

"But he saw one of the kindly ones."

"Simply his imagination. Now go get some rest you have a lot to do tomorrow."

"…don't remind me." Grover's voice mumbled and then Percy heard movement and quickly rushed back to his room just before the door opened up to show Grover waking towards the room as well. Though Grover didn't get too far before something sharp was placed against his neck and he was forced to walk back into the room.

"Grover what are you-" Mr. Brunner began asking when he saw the boy come back in only to see the blade of a small knife on his throat.

"Naruto why are you doing this to your friend?" Mr. Brunner asked with his eyes narrowed clearly mad at Naruto though he paid no mind to this.

"I am done sneaking around for answers. You just said that my friend is going to be in danger thanks to YOUR guy's secret. Now I suggest you tell me what I want before I have to do something that I really don't want to do." Naruto told them.

"W-w-what do you mean N-n-naruto?" Grover asked terrified though Mr. Brunner just looked right at the boy's eyes for a moment before mumbling "very well." Course when he said this Naruto relaxed a bit and let Grover go.  
>"Sorry bud but I need the information to keep my friends safe, now talk." Naruto told him as he removed the blade from his friend's neck. "Now let's talk" he added looking at Mr. Brunner.<p>

**And that is the end of the first chapter. Now I will be working on my other stories as well but I just wanted to try making one of these as well….also please no complaints by how long my updates I will take seeing as I know that many other writers….namely the ones in my watch list take ages to do their stories as well. Though I will try to post more but now of days most of my time is used for studying. I mean in the last week I probably studied for at least twenty hours just for tests….ya college is just that much fun. Anyways Ja Ne. **


	2. Chapter 2 the 4,444 word chapter

**Hey guys here is the second chapter. Now the poll has a lot of people already and it seems that a lot of people want a harem…like usual. Anyways if I do end up having that as the choice I might have to add Hinata in even if you don't want her to be just so I have an easier way of making it work. But we will see. Still I have decided to leave it up for the full length of time even though there is more than enough people for me to see what the choice is going to be already.**

**Anyways chat is same as first chapter (remains the same so if confused check it seeing as I will not post them again due to laziness.**

**Also I don't own either of the stories…which is too bad seeing as if I did then I am sure that I wouldn't have to worry about the price of college anymore.**

_Chapter 2_

"Okay then Naruto so what do you want to know then." Mr. Brunner asked not wanting to tell him about everything if he didn't have to.

"Well for starters why are you both so interested in Percy?" Naruto asks.

"He is a…special kid and we are two members of a specific group that understand what he is and can help him."

"Okay… about being more specific with your answers." Naruto told him annoyed.

"Trust me the less you know the safer both Percy and you will be."  
>"Frankly I don't care if you think that I mean if you guys won't tell me no I am sure that our Greek friend Mrs. Dodds will be able to when she gets back from her rest in Hade's domain." Naruto told them with a shrug then smiled when he saw both of them look shocked.<p>

"H-how did you know that she went into Hades domain?" Grover asked shocked.

"You just told me. I only had a hunch seeing as my dad wanted me to study Greek mythology and with our teacher being so obsessed with it. So, now that we are finally getting somewhere with this talk how about you tell me what these not so myths have to do with Percy and me for real this time."  
>"Fine we believed but now know that both of you are what are known as demigods. Meaning that you are the child of a mortal and a god giving you powers over normal humans but also more trouble. Seeing as demigods are hunted all the monsters you have heard about in the stories and more throughout the world. So, we created a place to train people like you to keep safe when you figured out what you are seeing as that is truly when the monsters start coming for you. So, now that you know you will be coming with us after this school year ends and we will collect Percy when it is his time to be ready." Mr. Brunner told him figuring the cat was out of the bag already for Naruto.<p>

"Thank you for finally telling me the truth and I will gladly go to the training ground seeing as even dad wants me too…though I will be waiting until Percy is ready as well so that I can make sure that he is safer if another creature comes to get him seeing as last time was just too close. Now good night both of you." Naruto told them then left both of them being slightly shocked.

"Ch-Chiron sir what should we do?" Grover asks shocked by his friend still.

"For now nothing. Just go to be and get ready for your tests." Mr. Brunner told him and watched as Grover did just that. Course he was soon lost in thought. "_That was the first time that a student has figured out anything before someone actually told him. I mean even if he was told some things he still shouldn't have been able to figure that much out already…just what is he or I guess I should be asking who his parent are. Maybe his father got a letter from the deity and passed it off as his own to keep her safe making him a possible kid of Athenas…though no he is too violent to be one of her kids. Just who did you come from and how are your skills so advanced already Naruto?" _ Chiron thought for once stumped which was rare seeing as he usually could tell who was from which deity by the way they acted seeing as each deity seemed to give certain traits every time. Though for Naruto he showed traits of several but yet traits against them as well. Basically meaning that he is a mystery….even to Chiron.

=Next day; after tests=

Finally all of the testing was done and all the kids were glad; especially Percy who could swear that he saw test questions swimming all around his vision. Though sadly he already knew that no matter how he did he would be done with this school seeing as the school refused to have a "troublemaker like him" ruining their good name. Now of course this upset him at first but he soon felt better seeing as when Naruto found out he promised to go to whatever school Percy went to so he wouldn't feel lonely. Still that was next year and for now all Percy could think of was grabbing his stuff and getting onto the first bus he could that went the way he needed to go. Course to his surprise both of his friends also got on the bus so he and Grover sat next to each other and Naruto sat behind them just so they could talk during the ride.

"So, I guess I have to say goodbye to you now Grover seeing as the school…you know." Percy told Grover sadly.

"…you know even with that if you ever need me I will be there for you." Grover told Percy looking completely serious.

"Thanks Grover" Percy told the kid after biting back the comment he was going to say about him and Naruto usually needing to help HIM and not the other way around. Though the quick glare Naruto gave him made him rethink his words after he realized what they would have done to his friend. "But I don't even know if you are going to have time I mean with you knowing the kindly ones after all." Percy told his friend and watch as his expression turned to horror for a moment. "Ah, so you do know about them don't you. I mean I heard Mrs. Dodds was one of them." Percy told him knowing that he was on to something and if he pushed hard enough he may get the information he wanted. Course what he missed was Grover quickly glancing over to Naruto for a moment confused. For apparently Grover thought that he would add to the conversation but Naruto didn't even look all that interested in the talk.

"J-just take my card, if you need me just call for me. It is my…summer address." Grover told Percy giving him a crumpled up card.

"Camp Half Bl-" Percy began confused before Grover stopped him

"Don't say it out loud." Grover told him quickly but before Percy could ask why the bus stopped and everyone had to get out seeing as the bus apparently had problems and for safety reasons they couldn't be on it. So the group of friends stood on the corner of the road and simply watched as the bus driver tried to fix the bus. Though Percy wasn't looking at this. For the tree old ladies across the street caught his eye more than they did. So, instead he watched as they made what looked to be a sock for a giant by knitting until finally one of the ladies cut the yarn they were using with a loud *click* that Percy could swear to have been able to hear all the way across the street. Course after he stopped looking he noticed that Grover finally had noticed them as well and turned pale.

"Percy please tell me that they weren't looking at you." He told Percy clearly freaked out.

"Um, I think they were looking right at me…or maybe someone else over here seeing as we all are pretty grouped up here." Percy told him.

"Yeah…t-they must have been looking at someone else." Grover mumbled but didn't sound any better but still they all got back on the bus ready to continue their trip after their bus driver used all of his experience to get the bus started again…by kicking at it and getting lucky.

Still they soon reached their stop and all got off.

"Okay, guys just wait for me here I need to go find a restroom and I will be back in a bit." Grover told them then ran off to find a bathroom seeing as he always had to go pee after he got nervous for too long. Course Percy had a lot on his mind and soon called a taxi that both he and Naruto got in. Though Percy had no idea that Naruto also made a clone quickly while he was calling for the taxi and had it go to the roof to keep an eye on their crippled friend seeing as he wanted to make sure the kid stayed safe.

+Percy's House+

When the taxi reached Percy's house both of the young boys got off and headed into the house seeing as they decided to hang out for a bit. Course right when they got in they were greeted with the sight of Gabe playing poker with his friends.

"Oh, so you are finally back kid. Got any cash?" Gabe instantly asked Percy when he saw him then narrowed his eyes at Naruto. "And what are you doing here blonde I already told you that you have to call in advance before you come here. Plus you can't today because you kids playing will annoy us grown-ups and our important game." Gave told him only for Naruto to smile at the guy.

"Oh, so sorry Mr. Gabe I will make sure that calling for you will be on the top of my list next time. It is just too bad I can't hang out with my friend today but that may make me forget to call." Naruto told him with an evil smirk that caused Gabe to worry a bit. For the last time Naruto told him this and called the kid ended up calling the true owner of the place he worked at as a manager and told him that Gabe never showed up for work. That of course made said guy have to suck up to the owner and get a second chance and he actually had to work for a while just to get the owner to trust him again before he could go back to his normal routine. Just thinking about that caused the man to shiver in disgust.

"No..no it is fine you can play today I guess." Gabe quickly told Naruto hopping that wouldn't happen again.

"Thank you." Naruto told him with his voice clearly falsely sweet then walked up stairs with Percy and of course Gabe completely forgot that he wanted money from Percy.

+Percy's room+

"Man I have no idea how you manage to do that to Gabe all the time." Percy told his friend happy to see the bastard was put in his place for once.

"It is simple my friend you just have to give him a reminder that he might not want to have happen again." Naruto told him causing Percy to laugh a bit remembering how Gabe acted while he had to actually go to his job; that truly was a good stretch of time for him.

Course before they could talk anymore there was a knock on the door and soon Percy's mother walked in. "Hello Percy and Naruto how was school?" she asked with a kind smile on her face.

"Fine." They both told her but Percy looked saddened as he said it which of course Sally noticed.

"..yes they called me Percy but don't worry I am sure we will find a new school for you to go to." She told him kindly trying to make him feel better but Naruto saw that it didn't really have an effect so he tried himself.

"Yea come on that school sucked anyways, I mean now we get to go somewhere else that will hopefully actually be a cooler place…well as cool as school can get anyway." Naruto told him and this of course brought a small smile onto Percy's face.

"I guess." Percy mumbled out. Course after that Sally decided to change the subject.

"Hey and Percy I managed to book a certain place on the beach for a while." Sally told her son which instantly perked him up.

"Really! When are we going?" Percy asked now actually excited seeing as he always loved their beach trips.

"As soon as I get changed." She told him with a smile then looked to Naruto. "And you can come spend some time with us too if you want Naruto." She told the blond surprising him a bit.

"Are you sure? I mean I don't want to mess up your bonding time." Naruto told them hesitantly.

"Come on man you know that you could never do that. I mean you know everyone already calls us basically brothers for how much we hang out with each other." Percy told his friend actually thinking of Naruto as basically an extended part of his family seeing as they knew each other for years.

"Then I will come with you guys…and thanks." Naruto told them with a large smile and a small tear of joy that neither of the other two noticed. "_I finally know what having a family is like…even if it is only slightly an experience."_ Naruto thought happily and sat down and waited for Sally to get ready to go. And of course that meant that soon enough they all were back down stairs and left but not before Gabe tried to stop them until Naruto made a fake phone using his hand causing the guy to sweat a bit then let them go.

+at beach+

All of the group spent the day doing various things together and basically just enjoying the day until soon enough the day became night and they all sat around a fire simply enjoying a few marshmallows while Naruto was of course lying down looking at the moon.

"Naruto I will never understand why you like just looking at the moon so much in the dark." Percy told his friend who just laughed.

"Yea well you just don't truelly understand how beautiful it is. Also, in someplaces I once heard that it holds an incredible power." Naruto told him not noticing Sally listening to the conversation closely.

"_Now what does he mean by that. If he feels power from the moon then could he be her's…no I doubt she would break her oath but then who is his parent?"_ Sally thought seeing as she already figured out that Naruto was like Percy seeing as he never thought Percy was crazy when saying they saw strange things around. In fact the only reason she kept her thoughts to herself about it was because she wanted her boy to stay with her for as long as possible. Though that didn't stop her from trying to figure out who his parent is. Course soon enough they all had to go into the nearby building and went to get some rest after their fun day. Which lucky enough turned out to be right before a rain storm started.

=1 am=

Everyone in the building was woken up by a loud knocking that was at the door of the building and slowly walked to said door. Course Percy got there first and was shocked to see that Grover was there without his crutches and seeming to be out of breath.  
>"Ah, I looked all over for you guys. We have to go now it's coming fast!" Grover told them confusing both Naruto and Percy but making Sally pale and quickly run to collect her stuff.<br>"Naruto, Percy grab your coats quick we need to go for a trip NOW!" she told the confused boys who did as she asked and even followed after her to the car but as soon as she started driving Percy finally decided to get some answers.

"Mom what is going on?" Percy asked worried only to look over at Grover and notice that he didn't have shoes on and seemed to have what looked like goat hooves. "Woah what the heck is going on why do you have hoofs!?" Percy asked shocked.

"Now is not the time Percy we have to get you guys out of here fast. We got a big group coming and they have some really nasty partners." Grover told him managing to make Sally even paler if that was even possible.

"What is coming? Come on tell me!" Percy asked then looked through the back window and managed to see the outline of something big in the shadows, well that was what Percy saw. Naruto with his eyes being better trained managed to see through more of the darkness and saw the bodies of several things that could only be called creatures and narrowed his eyes at them.

"_Damn whatever those are they can't be friendly!"_ Naruto thought then looked around the car. "_I must protect them though!"_ Naruto thought with a growl and quickly summoned a bag of ninja supplies to have at the ready that no one noticed due to still being shocked and terrified. Course soon enough both Grover and Sally saw a sign that said 'pick your own strawberries' and seemed to relax if just a little bit but soon after that a massive bolt of lightning hit the car causing it to go off the road and shook up everyone inside.

"Ugh!" all of them groaned at the same time as they took the force of the blow. Though soon enough Percy managed to get outside through a door that wasn't red hot from lightning and watched as his mother managed to get out as well then turned to his friends.

"Come on we need to go whatever is back their isn't something I want to meet!" Percy told them but watched as Naruto struggled to pull an unconscious Grover out of the car…well he did until he heard what sound like a stamped and looked to see a massive bull like creature running at him fast with a hand out ready to grab him. Now this of course caused Percy to try and think fast but before he could do anything his mother pushed him out of the way and was grabbed instead of him.

"Mom!" Percy yelled terrified as he watched her struggle to breath.

"Percy, get past the big tree…you will be safe after that…the Minotaur can't change speeds when he charges…just keep…dogging and please…live." She told him in-between struggled breathes until the Minotaur squeezed on her neck and she seemed to pop into a cloud of golden sparkles. Now of course this terrified and enraged Percy as he saw the beast getting ready to go after him again.

"_Now I must run!"_ Percy subconsciously thought as it came closer to him but instead of being run over when he was eventually caught up to he somehow managed to jump over the Minotaur and land on its back. Course to stay on he grabbed onto one of the horns. Though that only worked for so long until the beast slammed its horn at a tree and managed to break it causing Percy to fall off and begin to run again. Though when Percy saw the now enraged beast come at him again something in him made him stand his ground and he soon began to feel stronger somehow as he watched the beast coming at him seem to slow down a bit. Then right when it was close enough he slammed the horn right into the area he figured it's hear would be and watched happily as it made the beast become golden dust. Though that happiness was short lived as he saw that there were several more creatures coming their way as well.

But he also managed to see that Naruto finally had Grover out and was carrying him over to where Percy was. Though when Percy suddenly was handed Grover he was stunned and looked at Naruto confused.

"Listen to your mother and get past that tree with goat boy. I know you must be tired but just get to safety." Naruto ordered his friend as he grabbed two of his kunai and held them in waiting for the creatures.

"But what about yo-" Percy began to ask only for Naruto to yell at him to go. So, for some reason Percy listened and with his last remaining strength ran for the tree again not noticing the fact that he was going faster than he ever did before, even with Grover in his arms. Though his strength was gone as soon as he reached the tree and his consciousness soon faded into black just like Grover. Though Naruto was still awake and ready to fight the creatures that were soon upon him right after Percy began running.

"I will not let you bastards get another one of my precious people!" Naruto growled out at them as he used his blades to block the claws of a creature that was now struggling to try and maul him while several others tried to get past them. "NO!" Naruto screamed outraged at the beasts and quickly pushed the one on him away and threw several kunai that had explosive seals attached to them around the creatures and activated them all as he jumped back in front of the group and growled at the ones that survived even if he saw that several were injured.

"**Y**o**u **t**r**ie**d **t**o **t**a**k**e **m**o**r**e **o**f **m**y **p**r**e**c**i**o**u**s **p**e**o**p**l**e. SUFFER!**" Naruto growled out with his ki becoming a greater force after each second passed. Course after a while this made even the monsters hesitate but soon their eyes glazed over and they rushed at the boy who was running at them with both of his blades glowing blue the same blue color that started to surround even his body and saturate the air in wisps of energy.

+Percy+

After Percy blacked out several people came out to check what the commotion was and a man that looked like Mr. Brunner was in the front and frowned at what he saw. "_They are hurt but at least they are alive. Though what happen to Naruto?_" He thought then heard what sounded like a stamped just outside of the boundary and paled a bit. "_Gods please not a repeat of this."_ He thought terrified not even noticing a girl walk up to him.

"Chiron sir what should we do?" She asked waiting for him to tell them to do something as she watched the single boy seem to start to get an unearthly glow.

"All groups help dispose of these monsters. Proctect your fellow demigods in this fight." Chirion ordered but soon watched as the very boy he wanted to protect run down towards the beasts and wanted to yell at the boy to stop but was soon shocked to see that his small blades that should have had no effect seem to grow extensions of blue light and cut through several beasts already destroying a couple. Course after his shock quickly wore off he looked and saw the rest of his group just as shocked and quickly brought them out of it and told them to help. Though by the time their group reached Naruto not much was left of the small group of several creatures attacking him.

In fact only two of the smaller monsters were left in the view of the still enraged boy showing an emotion that the campers never thought they would see…fear. Though they didn't get to see this for long because soon Naruto's blade pierced through each of their heads destroying them as well. "_That was not only to protect my friends but also to get pay back for what you bastards did to Percy's mom."_ Naruto thought as he soon felt his burst of wild power leave him and drain him of energy and he dropped to the ground with the group just behind him.

"Grab them all and take them to the infirmary." Chiron ordered wanting to get them healed as soon as possible but as soon as the rest of his group left he let his thoughts wander for just a moment before he too left. "_Naruto I don't know who's child you are but whoever they are gave you enough power to become a very terrifying person….wait it couldn't be…I mean he is so nice at times but…" _ he thought then cleared his head and got ready to help heal the injured.

**Well I think I am going to end this here seeing as it just seems like the perfect spot also I finally noticed that I forgot to actually check places I marked and instead just left the marks…though I think I am gonna keep them because just like my errors they give you something to laugh at if you notice it.**

**Also, like I said the poll is going well and there are a lot of harem fans out there. So, while it is gonna stay up for a while I might as well say that this will more than likely be a harem. Though just be warned that I may have to add Hinata into it just as a way to make it work easier (again as I have said before). But for now that is all I want to put and I know I should be posting more of my other stories and I will hopefully soon but I just wanted to get this up seeing as I for some reason had the stupid idea to set a limit of time with the poll…which of course meant that I had to have a chapter up by that date as well…anyways I will end this here for now seeing as I have a lot of college work to do still over this weekend…Ja Ne.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys I am back with chapter three. Now I know this is all I have been working on lately but I just felt like making more of these. Course I will be working on the others as well but they take so much more effort to work on now than just this story which is just beginning…Plus I still get so much work in college it is crazy. If you ever want to go to college for veterinary science be prepared for a lot of work. Also, having a story with barely anything in terms of length bugs me as well…almost as much as the fact that a lot of my favorite stories are yet again not refreshing their work. Though I can't say much about that right now seeing as my work is on almost a hold point while I am in college seeing as I can only work during breaks and during the summer.**

**I don't own either of the stories this came from**

_Chapter 3_

+Infirmary; next day, morning+

Both of the boys were still out cold on the beds they were place on. Meanwhile Grover woke up only an hour or two after he was brought in and was quickly told what happened after he gave them his own report. Now he was simply looking at his two friends with a slight frown on his face.

"This is all my fault. If I actually was there for them they wouldn't have had to fight so hard just to get here. But of course just like last time I was practically useless while my friends tried to keep the monsters at bay." Grover mumbled depressed.

"Grover…they are safe that is all that matters; you got them both here with no one getting anything too serious as damage…Also, no one blames you for what happened last time Grover. We are half-bloods; we all know that there is a chance for the beasts to get us." A short teenage girl told him.

"Yea, I guess…still I wish my luck was different for both of my searches Annabeth…Also don't say stuff like that it is too horrible to even think about." Grover told the girl.

"While it would have been nice to not have had…that have happened it was fated to happen thanks to the promise being broke…also don't even start about me being the one who talk about horrible things. We both know that you are always the pessimistic one goat boy." Annabeth told him hitting him slightly on the shoulder showing that she was teasing him.

"Yeah, I guess I can be a downer sometimes…and Annabeth…thanks." Grover told his friend not feeling as bad anymore. Course their talk was soon finished when they heard groans and saw that Naruto seemed to be starting to wake up much to their surprise.

"Ugh, what hit me?" Naruto groggily asked himself as he groggily began to wake up.

"Well from what we saw it must have been around a dozen monsters." Annabeth told the groggy boy who quickly was alert again after he heard the voice. Now of course seeing as he didn't know her he was cautious out of habit but then calmed down a bit when he saw Grover standing next to her as well.

"Oh…man I must have gotten too lazy during my training here then if that is all that it took to stop me…anyways how long was I out for?" Naruto asked while already planning how to get back to his old strength level. (even if he was able to train he still got a bit weaker just because he didn't really have a need to be strong during the new peaceful era and because he wanted to make sure that no one questioned why he trained at a level that would kill a normal human…even if his father did tell him not to worry about it (he is a ninja; caution is always present))

"You were out only for a few hours. Though you should still be knocked out due to exhaustion and injuries." Annabeth told him clearly shocked that he was up which made Naruto chuckle a bit.

"Gotta love the Uzumaki healing factor." Naruto told her confusing her even more though Grover seemed to just shrug off the strangeness that came with his friend.

"…Anyways Naruto we need to get you to Chiron seeing as he wanted to see both of you guys when you woke up. So, Annabeth do you mind bringing him to the big house while take care of Percy?" Gover asked the confused girl who agreed though was even more confused why he didn't do it seeing as they both knew that Grover was not anywhere near to being a healer while she knew a few basics. _"Thank you for just doing it for me Annabeth. You may be a better healer but I already know that Naruto would have never left someone he doesn't know alone with his downed friend…he has always just been far too cautious."_ Grover though as he watched both of them leave.

+Big house+

Chiron and another unknown man were playing a card game while they sat around a table on the porch of the camp's main building not really worrying about much. Though soon enough they noticed Naruto and Annabeth walking towards them but still did nothing but continue their game until they were right at the table.

"So, you wanted to see me Mr. Brunner…or whoever you actually are." Naruto asked the wheelchair bound man.

"Ah, yes welcome Naruto. I may not have expected you to be awake so soon but I wanted to welcome you to the camp and give you the information you will need. Also Mr. Brunner was just a cover name; you may call me Chiron and my company here is Mr. D who I guess you could call the camps head counselor. (his real title is unknown to me and it doesn't really matter)

"Okay then Chiron. We will talk information when Percy wakes up so that I don't have to listen to it twice. But for now, deal me in wine god." Naruto told said man as he sat down in an open chair. Course Mr. D just looked at the kid slightly surprised for a moment before simply waving his hand at the deck that made several cards fly to Naruto.

"Well now I don't usually don't have people figure out who I am without help this is actually a nice surprise." Mr. D told Naruto truthfully.

"Really? That is surprising. I mean you energy levels are far too high to be anything but a few things. Though seeing as you aren't sealed away you could only be a god and come on you literally give away which one with the first letter. I mean how many major male gods have a name that starts with D?" Naruto explained to them.

"Ha, you aren't too bad kid. Though I have to say that this has to be the first time anyone has ever mentioned my energy besides beings that are closer to nature; and even then they only can feel the natural energy that the world gives me when I am around." Mr. D tells Naruto shocking Chiron and Grover seeing as he never seemed to act so friendly with a demigod before.

"Well you can thank the fact that all Uzamki are natural energy sensors." Naruto told him with a smile though didn't notice that yet again Mr. D seemed to become surprised before he yet again shrugged it off.

"Oh, really and how is that possible. I mean surely a family of humans that can detect godly power would have been noticed by at least one of the council members." Mr. D told him clearly curious.

"Well we are trained to sense this 'godly energy' you are talking about. Though it seems similar to the energy that is used by the people where I was born. Though we called it chakra." Naruto told him with a shrug. (This is why it is an energy sense seeing as the things Naruto senses aren't completely chakra but is very similar and thus can't really be called chakra)

"Oh really…." Mr. D answered but said nothing else confusing the shocked listeners even more as they saw that the chubby man seemed to be deep in thought. Course after that they simply told Naruto a bit of the basics that he would need like his sleeping area and where/when to get food before letting him wander a bit to figure out the camp. Course Naruto eventually got bored with just looking around and quickly found a flat area that only had a few sparring dummies that was abandoned and decided to do some training to relieve his boredom.

Though sadly he didn't get to do too much before he heard people walking towards the field and saw a group of kids walking towards him. Course he didn't truly care too much and was just about to get back to work until he noticed that all of the group seemed to converge around him.

"Hey, you wouldn't happen to be one of the new kids we got would ya?" one of the more bulkier males asked him.

"Yea I guess that would be me and my friend." Naruto told them with a shrug then noticed all of the group gained an evil glint in their eyes.

"Oh, good. You see we of the Ares cabin are always required to…_initiate_ any new campers here." He told Naruto then chuckled darkly.

"Yea, I don't think Percy or me will be wanting to be initiated." Naruto told him knowing that these campers were not going to be doing anything they would like. Course when he said this he quickly noticed all of the people around him tense.

"Too bad it can't be just shrugged off…after all it is tradition." The lead boy told Naruto then looked over his group. "So, can a few of you _help_ blondie here come with us?" he asked and quickly two guys grabbed Naruto's arms only to get the breath knocked out of them moments after.

"Yea I don't think so." Naruto told them simply.

*grr* "Get the brat!" their 'leader' order them and soon they all grabbed weapons and prepared to beat Naruto into submission. Course when Naruto saw this he could only sigh and shrug while thinking "_Of course I get to deal with this already. Man my luck is just as good as always." _

+Few moments later+

All of the Ares cabin were laying on the ground clearly sore from their beating. "Man you guys suck at fighting. I mean seriously you think the kids of the god of fighting would be smart enough to at least team up against a far stronger opponent." Naruto told them disappointed with the fight. Course he could only hope that they were only so weak because they were the newest cabin members or something. Course after that Naruto simply walked away from the area and went deeper into the forest to train in peace.

+Next day+

Only a few hours after breakfast was served Percy finally began to wake and thanks to Grover telling him he and Annabeth were the first ones to see the groggy boy wake up.

"Ugh" Percy moaned as he finally felt the soreness he still had.

"Well look at that sleeping beauty is finally up." Naruto joked with Percy as he slowly came to realize he wasn't alone.

"Ugh, Naruto?" Percy groggily asked.

"The one and only." Naruto told him with a smile

"What Happened? I mean I remember…..mom…but after that nothing. And where exactly are we?"

"Well Percy all I can say is that Naruto saved our tails coming here to Camp Half Blood." Groover informed his friend.

"Camp Half Blood? Why are we at your summer home?" Percy asked confused.

"…Let's just get you to Chiron. He will explain everything too both you and a bit more to Naruto seeing as you are finally up." Grover told them and then they all walked over to the big house where Chiron and Mr. D were both playing cards again.

"Yo Chiron Percy is finally up." Naruto told the centaur happily.

"Ah, I see, well now that both of you two are up I guess I should finally explain more." Chiron told them instantly getting their attention.

"W-wait Mr. Brunner!?" Percy asked shocked.

"Well yes that was my alias at your school Percy but now that you are here could you please call me by my proper name; Chiron." He told Percy kindly.

"Wait you mean like that half horse hero training guy right?" Percy asked (Chiron is in his chair while he plays this game)

"…why yes Percy and you just gave me the perfect way to start bringing you up to speed." Chiron told him kindly. "You see Percy my name is Chiron not because my parents liked Greek mythology but because the myths you knew are as unbelievable as they were origionally thought to be." He added then saw Percy looking confused and soon heard Naruto chuckle a bit.

"Basically what he is saying is that he is the 'horse guy' you were talking about and that all of the Greek mythology we know of and probably more is true as well." Naruto explained.

"Che this one clearly isn't too bright. I prefer the blond one, I mean at least he knows how to play the game." Mr. D told Chiron clearly annoyed with Percy already.

"Wait. So you mean all that Greek stuff like gods are real?" Percy asked shocked only for Naruto to nod.

"….okay then…I must have hit my head harder than I thought. I mean honestly there is no way that those myths are true. I mean even I know that common science proves that it is impossible for them to be true." Percy told them thinking that it was just his injuries making him hear this craziness.

"Wow science so important…You know in a few years this 'science' of yours will be nothing but old text." Mr. D told Percy.

"_Well clearly he isn't a fan of this time periods science." _ Percy thought after Mr. D said this but decided to move on from it.

"…So, Mr.D what does the D stand for?"

"Boy names have power so don't worry about my name seeing as you will only be calling me Mr.D or sir if you want. Now Groter come with me we have a meeting to attend." Mr. D told him then disappeared leaving only the smell of alcohol when he left. And of course Grover walked away soon after.

"No matter which one it is they all seem to have at least a slight flare for theatrics." Chiron mumbles with an amused smile then turned to Naruto and Percy. "Don't worry about him he doesn't really like being here ever since his father forced him to do it as a punishment…anyways Annabeth now that they are both awake would you mind giving them the basic rundown of camp. I have my archery class to go to. (Between this he said the basics I just don't feel like putting in stuff everybody knows just for word count)

So after he left Percy and Naruto followed Annabeth while she began explaining how things were around camp as they took the tour; though of course Naruto was only half paying attention seeing as he already looked around the camp himself. Though soon enough a huskier looking girl walked up to their group looking over Naruto and Percy as if they were prey, and if Annabeth's reaction which was tensing her fists the girl was clearly bad news.

"Clarisse" Annabeth said angrily.

"Annabeth." Clarssie mumbles clearly just as viscous but then looks over at Naruto and Percy. "And hello newbies. Are you ready for your initiation?" she asked confusing Percy but Naruto already expected what she had planned.

"Percy, Naruto this is Clarssie daughter of the god of war." Annabeth told them.

"Oh, I see." Percy mumbles while the girl narrows her eyes at him.

"Got a problem with that newbie?"

"No-"Percy began to tell her before Naruto put his hand over his mouth to stop him from starting something.

"He wasn't trying to insult you he was just mumbling his realization. Now if you don't mind Annabeth-san was giving us a tour that we would like to continue." Naruto told her trying to keep things peaceful.

"Oh….well…okay then." Clarisse answered not really sure how to respond to someone so calmly seeing as just like her father her aura usually made people want to fight, the aura was just weaker. Though she soon recovered from her surprise. "Anyways my cabin's initiation of newbies is part of their tour so please allow me to do what my cabin always does." Clarisse told them and then tried to grab onto Percy while her cabin mates who showed up soon after her walked towards Naruto. Though what they didn't expect was for Naruto to grab her hand faster than she could react to.

"I suggest you don't try to grab my friends or me. Someone may get hurt." Naruto told them kindly though they could see that he meant business just by looking into his eyes which were cold enough to make them shiver a bit even if they didn't know why. Course the strange feeling caught Clarisse of guard so instead of having to deal with it she quickly threw a fist at Naruto just to get him to stop doing whatever he was doing.

Course Naruto easily dogged her fist and hit her with his own right to her stomach with just enough force to knock the wind out of her. "Listen Clarisse-san quit being a teme and leave us alone; or else I will deal with you just like I had to do with the other group that tried to come after me." Naruto told her then walked away leaving Clarisse to be looked after by her teammates while Percy and Annabeth went to catch up with him.

"How did you do that? You haven't even began your training yet." Annabeth asked curious.

"Well Annabeth just because I came here recently doesn't mean that I haven't trained before. You see my father set me up with a way to always train and strongly suggested I did. By the way he is my godly parent by the way." Naruto explained to her causing her to nod clearly understanding him though looked surprised as well. Course after she did this she seemed to get lost in her thoughts and even stopped walking all together.

"So, what are you thinking about Annabeth?" Percy asks the girl because of this. Course she just smiled at him and turned to both of them.  
>"I am thinking that I want both of you on my team for capture the flag." She told them confusing them both.<p>

Course after that Annabeth brought them to the Hermes' cabin to introduce them to their new cabin mates.

When they made it there they saw that an older boy with a scar on his face was already standing there talking to someone until he noticed them. "Oh hey Annabeth who are these two?" the boy asks their tour guide and they watched as she blushed just by realizing he was focused on her while Percy seemed to have a frown on his face.

"Well Luke these two are your newest cabin members." Annabeth told him with a light bush staying on her face.

"Are they determined?" A random voice asked from the cabin and they all watched as she shook her head negatively and they groaned.

"Hey come on guys they still are our new group members make sure they feel welcome." Luke told the cabin then turned back to the group. "And why don't you guys come in and we will find you a place to sleep and then head of to get some food." Luke told them and they both walked towards the cabin.

"Thanks for bringing them Annabeth see you later." Luke told her as she turned to leave then followed Percy and Naruto inside of the cabin. Though when they got inside the two friends saw just how much of a sad sight it was. For there were far too many people in the far too small cabin making it seem like they were being pushed in like a pack of sardines.

"Well I know that there isn't a lot of space but both of you should be able to fit over there." Luke told them pointing towards one of the cabin room's corners. "So, just put your stuff down for now seeing as we will have to go to our next meal very soon." Luke told them and they put what little items they had down and then lined up with the group when they heard a load sound come from somewhere outside.

=Dining area=

When their group reached the area Naruto and Percy saw all of the cabins reach their own tables and even saw several stayrs and even tree nymphs coming from the woods to join the meal as well. Course their thoughts on this died out when they saw the food seeing as instead they spent their time filling up their plates with everything they wanted to eat. Course both of them were slightly surprised to see every camper get up and put some of their food into the fire that was in the center of the room. Though it seemed as if Luke noticed their confusion seeing as he walked over to them to explain.

"Guys each meal we sacrifice part of our meals to the gods. Usually you do it in the name of your godly parent though for our cabin most of us give it to Hermes for allowing us to stay in his cabin." Luke explained and then they all walked up to the fire just like the rest of the kids.

"_To Hermes and my father….whoever you may be."_ Naruto thought as he dumped his portion in and smelt ramen as the food burned in what appeared to be a black flame that surprised the few people that saw it. Course Percy ended up thinking just about the same thing as well when he dropped his part in but smelt his mother's cookies and a faint amount of the smell of the sea. After that they sat down at their crowded table where there were decorated cups in front of each person but nowhere to grab drinks.

"They are auto-filling cups guys. Just say what you want to drink and it will appear." Luke quickly told them before going back to eating his own food as the boys looked at their cups.

"Blue cola" Percy told it simply and was surprised to see it actually filled with it; course seeing this Naruto smirks and looks at his own cup.

"Green tea" Naruto told it simply and watched as it did the same for him and seemed to heat the liquid as well seeing as steam was already coming off of it. So, he wasted no time taking a sip and was surprised to find out that it not only was at the perfect temperature but also seemed to have a perfect blend. "_Man these cups can make some good tea…maybe I should see if they can make drinks that taste like Konoha's brands?" _Naruto thought curious and decided that next time he would try to see just how far his choices were with the strange magical cups.

Still soon enough the meal was over and the two friends followed along with their cabin as they went to do various things around camp.

+days later+

Both Percy and Naruto got used to being at camp while trying to see how good they were at the various training methods they had. Now of course Naruto who already had his ninja training didn't find any of the camp all that difficult. Though for Percy who was just a civilian he was struggling even with Naruto and Grover trying to help him. In fact the only thing he seemed to be really good at right away was canoeing which in his mind wasn't all that important. Course this made him down and everyone saw it; even Luke who tried to cheer him up by trying to tell him that he was probably sun of Hermes who is good at all things but master of none. Though even that….wonderful attempt at cheering him up failed. So Naruto, Percy, and Grover all went to the beach just to relax and hopefully cheer him up a bit.

"So, how are you enjoying camp?" Grover asked his friends.

"It's pretty cool." Naruto told him with a shrug.

"Yeah…I guess." Percy mumbles.

"Come on Percy I know you are upset but you have to try and enjoy yourself here…she would have wanted you to." Naruto told his friend who just looked even more depressed. Course after seeing this Naruto quickly got up from the beach. "Okay get up Percy, Grover we are going for a swim to cheer Percy up." Naruto told his friend.

"Huh why?" Percy asked confused.

"Because you always seem to feel better when you are in water. So, that is what we are going to be doing for a while. Now hurry up you two." Naruto told them both while he quickly took off his t-shirt and the chainmail undershirt that he still always wears out of habit leaving him only in his shorts.

"Na you guys go ahead I really don't want to get wet right now. Besides do you have any idea what wet goat fur smells like; trust me you don't want that." Grover told them with a smile and simply got more comfortable while he looked up at the clouds. Course Percy was going to but after thinking for a bit he began to change his mind after taking his shirt of. Though that didn't work for long because when Naruto saw that he quickly picked his friend up fireman style and chucked him into the water.

"There is no saying no Percy." Naruto told him with a laugh then jumped in as well. Course after that they both just swam around lazily until eventually Grover called them over with Annabeth and another girl by him.  
>"Come back guys, it is nearly time for food…oh and Annabeth and her friend wants to talk to you as well." Grover told them with the second part as almost an afterthought.<p>

"Well looks like we have to go Percy." Naruto told his friend and then began swimming back to shore only to see that Percy somehow was faster than him while they swam. Fast enough that when he was only 2/3rds the way there Percy already made it.

"Well it seems that Percy is good with only stuff dealing with water…." Naruto mumbled but continued to make it all the way back to the beach and walked up to the group. Course he missed the fact that Annabeth's friend was staring at him with a slight blush on her face.

"Hey gals whats up?" Naruto asks the two of them.

"H-hi" the girl next to Annabeth muttered quietly.

"Hey guys just wanted to see how you were doing so far. Also don't mind Elizabeth here she always gets shy around any guy that she thinks is cute." Annabeth told them causing the girl to blush more.  
>"An-annabeth" Elizabeth whines still pretty quiet.<p>

"Also would you guys mind asking Luke if he would team with us in capture the flag. Just make sure that he understands how important it is for your cabin to join us." Annabeth added ignoring her cabin mate's quiet complaint. Course then after she said that she left leaving a slightly confused Percy.

"Wait so she came to us just to ask Luke something that she could ask himself?" he asks his two friends confused.

"She wants us to ask seeing as we are the 'newbies' meaning that Luke might listen to us more out of what I can only consider pity for us." Naruto explained.

"Actually you are not that far off. Though I don't think he will listen out of pity…probably will just because he heard that Annabeth wants him to. And she probably can't do it herself because of her crush." Grover told them but then quickly covered his mouth. "Please don't tell her that I told you guys. She gets mad whenever anyone spreads the 'rumor'" he added with air quotes as he said rumor.

=Dining Hall=

Soon after that they made it to the dining hall and ate their meal. Courses instead of leaving right after they had to wait for Mr. D to finish eating himself seeing as they had to hear his announcements.

"Well Campers it is my duty to tell you a bunch of stuff so listen up because I am only going to tell you once…..(skipping because unimportant)…oh and this Friday will be our first capture the flag between…whichever cabins won last time and some other cabin. That is all." Mr. D told everyone who began to talk excitedly and didn't even seem bothered by the fact that Mr. D both know so little about his camp and was so uncaring.

"So, exactly is capture the flag at this camp?" Percy asked Luke curious. Course when he did Luke smiled with battle lust clear in his eyes.

"That Percy is the best game we have on camp." Luke told him simply and after that they all left to their own things they needed to do.

+That Friday+

All throughout the day before people were rushing about getting things ready for the day and right now everyone was standing around in a clearing that was barely inside of the forest. All of the other kids seemed to already have armor and weapons ready while both he and Naruto stood around in their normal clothes very confused. Course this brought Luke to help them out again but before he could talk Chiron was seen walking towards them.

**And that is another chapter of this done. Now I will try to get some more chapters up….though most of them will probably be DBZ seeing as that is the easiest to form right now. Still the other stories are up I am just REALLY busy. For seriously I have barely any spare time as it is for a normal week and coming up soon which will destroy my time as well. I mean for basically every test I plan on studying a good 12-14 hours….which will suck but will hopefully help. Anyways here I would also like to thank all my understanding readers who still look at theses and also I thank the people who write the stories I am watching who actually update. Anyways Ja Ne. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello guys welcome to the next chapter. Now I plan on getting this up as a second update for the new-year as I plan to do for all of my stories if possible. So, that would equal 6 chapters all together making me have given out 30,000 words of work as a Christmas/New Year gift. Course for me the biggest help is the break after my classes. For after all of school is done for now it feels SOOOO good just to be lazy and not have to worry about it. Anyways enough talk here is the next chapter. But I don't own Naruto or the Percy Jackson series though.**

_Chapter 4_

"Welcome campers to the first game this year. Now the normal rules apply: All magic items allowed, you must stay within the boundaries, no maiming your enemies, and lastly remember that the middle line is the river as always. Now go prepare for battle." Chiron told the kids and with that everybody split into two large groups and finished preparing before they went to set up their side of the forest. Course both Naruto and Percy were both unsure of what to do so they simply stood there watching until Chiron and Luke came up to them. "Percy, Naruto here are extra equipment for you two to use; though I couldn't find another of your teams colored helmet…we will have to make sure to get more latter." Chiron told them then began to think of a solution for their problem.

"Don't worry about it Chiron I am sure one of us have an extra one." Luke told his instructor and was about to call out to the group before Naruto stopped him.

"Don't bother Percy can just use the helmet. I don't plan on wearing any of this armor." Naruto told them as he looked at the bulky sets of armor.

"But Naruto you need to where it to keep safe even in this friendly game." Chiron told Naruto who only lifted up his shirt about half way to show that he was wearing chainmail underneath his shirt.

"This is all I need seeing as with the way I fight heavy and bulky pieces of metal like this will be nothing but a problem." Naruto explained to them.

"….fine but if you get hurt too badly during due to this then the person responsible will not be at fault for your mistake and I will force you to wear this even if you don't want to." Chiron told him and then picked up the set he got for Naruto except for a double sided sword. "Now prepare with the rest of your team." He then told them then walked away from the group.

Course the two friends did just as he told them just as soon as Percy finished putting on his gear. Now that lead them to find out that they still had no idea what their jobs were so in the end Percy walked up to Annabeth to see if she knew while Naruto looked at his sword unhappily.

"_I should have asked if they had a katana around here….though I doubt they would seeing as most people here seem to just love swinging around larger swords. *sigh* I guess it will have to work until I can see if I can get a blade that is more suited for a ninja."_ Naruto thought slightly annoyed but shook it off when Percy came back over to him.

"She told me that both of us will be on defense and have to defend the river." Percy told him sounding kind of nervous. Course Naruto simply nodded to his friend and began walking in the direction that he saw the other team going figuring that they would eventually reach where they are supposed to go.

+At the river+

When the two boys finally made it Naruto quickly jumped up to a tree branch and leaned against the trunk itself looking over at the other team's while Percy fidgeted around on the beach clearly still nervous despite having his friend there to help him. Course Naruto was unable to try and calm him down seeing as they soon heard a loud note rumble through the forest and them both sides seemed to become much louder as the game began. Course their position was rather boring seeing as they saw no one, well at least until Clarisse and a group of her team came down towards Percy.

"Well look we finally found water boy." Clarisse told the group and they all gained vicious smiles and charged at Percy who all though tried to defend himself as best as he could stood no chance and was clearly defeated when one of the kids swung at Percy again and cut into Percy's arm rather deep.

"Hey no maiming!" Percy complained to them only for the boy to chuckle.  
>"Oops. Looks like no desert for me." He simply told Percy making him realize that they were out to harm him rather than win but soon he was also pushed off balance and into the river thanks to another one of the group causing them all to laugh. Though the strange thing that none of them noticed was that when he was in the water Percy's wound healed up faster though Percy did notice that he felt energized. So, when he felt that he was fully ready to get up and take on the group by himself but soon saw Naruto had finally showed up to help.<p>

"And what took you so long to get here?" Percy asked his friend clearly angry that he was left alone in a hopeless battle.

"Sorry I got held up." Naruto told him then pointed to another group of Clarisse's team who were already knocked out. "They apparently wanted a rematch." Naruto added in with a small grin on his face.

"Grr. How dare you attack the weaker members of my cabin. Team destroy these two losers." Clarisse ordered and they all charged at the two boys. Though sadly for them they never realized that a fully healed and energized Percy and a battle hardened ninja were their opponents. So, of course they group was soon groaning on the ground except for Clarisse who had just had her spear broken and was attempting to stab Percy with the handle only to be hit by the but of his sword. Course even the group that Naruto took out before were slowly getting up to start again but they were stopped by seeing their flag in the hands of the enemy heading right over the river meaning that they lost.

"Damn it was a trick." Clarisse yelled out while she hit the ground clearly annoyed with falling for the trick. Course Percy noticed this and got pretty annoyed as well.

"You used Naruto and me as bait!" Percy told Annabeth who stayed calm.

"Yes just like my mother I looked for the best poan possible and that was to use you two to get the strongest members of the other team focused on something else…if it makes you feel any better I was going to come and help you two." Annabeth told him which of course didn't do anything to help Percy's rage.

"Calm down Percy it was actually a smart idea. After all in war you sometimes are forced to sacrifice a few to save thousands." Naruto told him accepting the plan then turned to Annabeth. "Though next time don't leave us in the dark. For if this was a real fight you would have killed us without even giving us a chance to help ourselves seeing as we would be caught unaware." Naruto told her and simply got a nod from the girl and his friend to look at him strangely. Course this didn't last too long before a load growl was heard and every camper turned to see a truly terrifying sight. For a hellhound was running quickly towards the group though before any of them could react the dog smacked Percy with its massive paw cutting gashes into the chest plate the boy had on and quickly got ready to pounce on the downed camper. Though before it could everyone around the area suddenly felt the temperature drop as a pretty good amount of KI filled the area causing most of the campers to grip their weapons tighter ready to fight for their lives.

"NO. You mutt will not be taking another one of my friends away from me. So back off." Naruto told the hellhound as he quickly got in front of the downed boy while still leaking his KI. Course the hellhound responded in a way that no one expected. For instead of it just attacking Naruto instead it actually looked and smelled the sent of the boy in front of it for a moment before moving a few steps back. Course this action shocked everyone around them yet again but unlike the rest of the campers who forgot what they were doing momentarily because of it Naruto simply continued to stare down the massive beast. "Now leave before I kill you." Naruto told the dog who seemed to shake a bit before dissolving into its own shadow like it was never there before. Course after it did that Naruto then began to wonder just how he was able to do it.

Though that was the thoughts everyone around the clearing had at least until they heard Percy groan in pain which brought their attention to him. And soon enough Chiron, Naruto, and Annabeth were all around the boy trying to figure out how to help. For the hellhounds claws went through the armor and cut into Percy's chest leaving a nasty looking set of gashes on his chest. Course this worried them all but then Anabeth remembered something and quickly told Percy to get into the nearby water. Though the boy who was both in pain and confused began to question her rather than move so Naruto who caught on quickly mumbled "not the time to explain." And dragged the boy into the body as gently as he could where just as they thought his wounds began to heal at a faster pace.

"Of the three it just had to be him." Annabeth muttered under her breath as she looked at Percy who was watching his wounds heal stunned until they were all gone and finally stood up and saw that everyone seemed to be looking over his which made him do so as well and finally saw the trident that was floating over his head.

"It has been determined." Chiron told the group who all kneeled down to Percy except for Naruto who was trying to figure things out still.

"Camp welcome Perseus Jackson son of Poseidon. Earth-Shaker, Storm-bringer, father of horses, king of the sea." Chiron added shocking both Percy and Naruto.

"Well at least you finally got to figure out who your dad is." Naruto told his friend with a small smile as he watched his friend who was still looking at the fading symbol. Course a gasp was heard from the crowd and everyone turned to see one of the campers pointing at Naruto. Or rather the helmet that was now floating above his head.

"Camp welcome Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze son of Hades. Lord of death, keeper of souls, king of the the underworld." Chiron told the shell-shocked camp as Naruto looked up at the symbol with a chuckle escaping his lips.

"_Ninjas from where I come from are sometimes nicknamed as 'death bringers' so I guess he is the only person that would make the most sense. Still it is nice to finally hear your real name father." _Naruto thought. Course after both of their symbols faded away everyone left the forest and went back to camp for a rest seeing as all of the events of the day exhausted them. Though both Percy and Naruto had to wait a bit longer than the rest of the kids because they had to find and get use to their new cabins.

(Not going to explain Percy's it is just as it is in the book)

For Naruto when he began to look around the cabins he felt the ground shake and soon enough a little bit away from where Percy's cabin and away from the circle came a pitch black cabin rising from the ground. It was quite a sight, for all of the walls were pitch black stone and the roof seemed to be made of a wood that while never touched fire seemed to be charred. On the inside was the same dark stone though also around the place there were several decorations that seemed to be set up just for Naruto such as small version of the Hokage mountain, though unlike the Hermes cabin which had plenty of beds his only had two bunk beds that Naruto was happy to find had mattresses that actually was comfortable. Though the thing that excited Naruto the most was a set of ninja armor that had hades symbol on the back that was sitting on a stand. Plus in a case beside that there was a pitch black katana with small chains coming of the pommel and a strange black X as the hilt.

(armor is like the one Madara wore except Naruto's is black (again for his father's darkness aspect) and the blade is Ichigo's bankai form seeing as I don't feel like being creative for the blade right now)

"Thank you father." Naruto said out loud not knowing if Hades actually was listening to him at the moment and went to sleep on one of the beds for a peaceful sleep not knowing that his best friend was having one of their worst nightmares in a cabin close to him.

~Percy~

After Percy's horrible dream he thankfully was woken up by Groover who quickly told him that he needed to go to the big house with Naruto so he quickly got dressed for the day and followed Grover. Course he normally would have questioned why but at the moment he was just happy enough to be away from his nightmare. So, they both tried to find where Naruto ended up sleeping seeing as they at the time only Naruto knew of his knew cabin until of course the duo found it, after all it wasn't hidden at all. Course Grover spent no time wondering about the building and instead quickly came up to the door and knocked loudly.

"Why are you two here so early?" Naruto asked when he finally opened the door still looking like he was semi-asleep.

"I was asked to bring you both to the big house. So, come on hurry up we need to get there fast." Grover told him and of course Naruto got curious about why there was a rush but knew that with his friend this way the only way to get his answer would be to just follow along with him. So, Naruto nodded to the satyr and followed after his two friends all the way to the big house. Course on the way he realized that there was a bad storm brewing in the sky. Course he ignored it in favor of entering the building with his friends and saw that both Chiron and Mr. D was already in the room.

"Good you are finally here. Now I have two options for both of you seeing as we are currently unsure which one of you will be the one this time." Chiron told the boys completely serious.

"Yes so make the right choice before I come back or I will make sure that you become something that I am sure that you wouldn't enjoy….to you as well Narut-….Narupo even if you are actually a semi-good card player." Mr. D told them then disappeared leaving behind the scent of grapes.

"Okay so what are the options then?" Naruto asked Chiron now more confused then when he first was.

"Well first off we have found out that Zeus' master bolt was stolen."

"What? Who would be able to do that?" Percy asked figuring that it wouldn't be possible to steal froa god.

"According to Zeus, you. For while the gods can't touch each other's power items they can have heros do it for them."  
>"So, why does that make me the suspect? I haven't even seen him!" Percy asks in disbelief.<p>

"Yes but Zeus believes that it could only be you. After all you are now claimed by the god that he thought that did it….though Naruto is his second choice due to the same reason…Anyways your options are to either go up and see if you can get a quest to retrieve the master bolt… or allow Mr. D to give you a change of life as he so kindly stated before." Chiron told the m trying to break the horrible news to them gently.

"….Okay then I guess we will have to go and try to get a quest then." Perc mutters seeing as they really didn't have a better option.

"Excellent. Now which one of you is going to try first?"

"What? I thought that you wanted US to try and get a quest?"  
>"Well yes but getting a mission has always been a one person event. I only brought you both here so I wouldn't have to tell you both separately and also so we don't need to fetch the other if one of you doesn't get a mission….always like I asked before, who is first?" Chiron asked the two boys only for Naruto to push Pery farther towards Chiron.<p>

"Ah let Percy go first." Naruto told him with a shrug figuring he had been the main hero more than enough times in his lifetime.

"Okay then Percy if you would please head up stairs and ask the Oracle." Chiron told him and pointed to a ladder up to the attic that Percy soon was heading up.

"…..So, Naruto why are you only in your pants?" Chiron asked curiously soon after Percy left the room.

Course Naruto just shrugged. "I blame Grover making it sound so important that I didn't feel I had the time to change….I guess I should just be happy that I didn't take them off last night or I would have ran here in my boxers." Naruto told them but muttered the last part.

"What? You would be willing to deal with that kind of embarrassment just for something I call you for?" Grover asked shocked.

"Well yea if it is an emergency then I wouldn't have time to put anything on. I mean what if something happened that I could have stopped in that time if I was there?" Naruto told him simply not thinking it was a big deal. "Anyways what do we do while he is up there?"

"Well we could just wait….or we could get a simple card game started." Chiron offered and in the end all three of them began playing though Grover looked over to the attic's entrance several times worried about what his friend's quest would be…if he got one.

~Percy~

When Percy entered the room he immediately began looking around and found the room to be filled with what seemed to be relics from previous quests and notable events. Thought the thing that disturbed him the most was the mummy that was sitting in the corner of the room. Course he figured that was the "person" he had to talk to so he forced himself to walk over to the mummy and asked it the first thing that came to his mind "What is my quest oracle?"

(If you didn't know what to do and had to ask for a quest wouldn't this be the first method you think of. Also I am going to skip over the message seeing as if I did it I would have to make it in the same poetry she speaks in to allow 4 members in the quest group….and even though I like writing that would just be horrible)

After he got his message he quickly went back downstairs and told Chiron what he was told leaving out the fact that someone he knew would supposedly betray him. Course when he remembers this he immediately looks at the two people that he has known for ages and quickly denies the chance of them ever betraying him when he needed them.

~everyone~

"Now Percy seeing as you were the one to get this quest you get to pick the three people that you want to come along seeing as that is what the oracle says is required. Now I suspect that you won't have to look far for your team." Chiron told him knowing that he would likely pick his friends.

"Yea I want Naruto and Grover in my group but what do you mean by the last member being close right now as well?" Percy asks confused and Chiron was about to tell him until they all looked at a chuckling Naruto.

"Well Percy he figured that you would want your first stalker to come with you to help as well." Naruto told the boy making him quickly look around again and then back to his friend again clearly still confused. Course this just made Naruto smile a bit more and grabbed an eraser that happened to be on the table. "You will have to be craftier than that if you want to catch this stalker." Naruto told his friend then threw the eraser at seemingly nothing except for right before it hit the wall it managed to hit the rim of a baseball cap knocking it off of its owner making her visible to the group.  
>"Anabeth? When did you get here?" Percy asked confused.<p>

"She has been here since a little after we came in using that hat so you wouldn't catch her as she stalked you." Naruto told his friend causing them both to blush a bit before Annabeth yelled at Naruto.

"I am not a stalker!" she then glared at the boy who simply smiled some more.

"Sure that is what they all say." He told her causing her to glare at him even more than she was before and even managed to release some KI in his direction. Though seeing as she was untrained in it and never went through what Naruto did it was more than weak enough for him to easily ignore.

"Anyways I would happily help get the bolt back with you guys seaweed head." Annabeth told him then looked at him as if daring him to try and take her off the team. Course he didn't and their group was set up and were all heading to the door to go back to their rooms to prepare with Naruto being the first to reach the door but before he could open it someone else does and then rushes into the room so fast that she runs right into Naruto. Course when he looks down at the girl that he had to catch he found it to be Silena the counselor of cabin 10.

"Wow Silena I know that your mother specializes in catching men but I never knew that she meant it literally." Annabeth tells the girl who then begins to realize where she was and the state of dress that the boy she was on was in and quickly got off of him blushing.

"Not funny Annabeth." Silena mumbles to the girl who just laughs a bit but soon Silena turns to Chiron. "Chiron is the barrier going to hold against this. I mean we have never had such a bad storm come so close to us." She asked worried. Course Chiron quickly calmed her down and she went on her way.

"Now hurry you four we need you to find that bolt before this argument starts anything other than a few very strong storms." Chiron ordered them and soon enough they were all in their own places getting ready. Meaning of course for Naruto that he quickly created a storage seal on his upper arm using a shadow clone and seal his armor into it then put his sword across his back before grabbing the rest of his stuff. For he wanted to carry a pack of goods to look the part even though he had most of his equipment in storage seals. After all he has yet to decide if he trusted the camp with his secrets or not.

=later on=

All four of them were on the hill looking down at a van that would drive them into the city waiting for Chiron to see them off. Course when he did they were given an extra bag of equipment that may be needed from said centaur. Though surprisingly Luke showed up to give Percy a pair of shoes that allowed him to fly but seeing as he couldn't use them they were given to Grover who seemed overjoyed to have a magical item. After that though they all began to walk down to the van before Percy was stopped for a moment by Chiron again.

"Percy before you go you need a proper weapon. So, take this after all your father wanted you to have it." Chiron told Percy then handed him a pen that he then began to explain to Percy before he made it in the van as well. He then watched as the group left camp and wished them luck.

**And that is where I am going to end for this one. After all it is a perfect spot even if it does mean that I have to cut my word count down a bit. Course I cut out some parts but they are all known already so I just didn't want to do them again (explaining the sword, the oracle, ect.) I probably will do this again eventually just because I don't want to use stuff that people already know 100 times over just to get my word count up. It just seems like a waste. Anyways I also have no idea right now what I am going to do with Selina after all I could leave it alone and let her go by the book or I could make her go with Naruto or maybe even something else….any ways I am talking way too much right now so just go enjoy the new year.**


End file.
